


SemiShira - Tu mi odi, io ti amo

by GReina



Series: When Valentine's Day Comes [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shiratorizawa, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: Un guasto al pulmino della squadra li costringe a dividere una camera d'hotel, dove alcune verità verranno fuori.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: When Valentine's Day Comes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161491
Kudos: 6





	SemiShira - Tu mi odi, io ti amo

La Shiratorizawa, certo, non poteva dirsi scontenta di quella giornata. Non avrebbero rappresentato Miyagi nel secondo Torneo Nazionale dell’anno, ma continuavano a tenere alto il nome della scuola. Era risaputo che per loro era fin troppo facile sconfiggere la maggior parte delle squadre liceali, ma tutt’altra storia erano quelle universitarie. Non era stato semplice, ma alla fine avevano prevalso in ogni partita d’allenamento di quel giorno e adesso – appagati e stanchi – stavano tornando ai dormitori dell’Accademia con il pulmino della squadra. Dopo una giornata del genere, quindi, avrebbero anche potuto senza problemi sopportare il guasto al motore che li costrinse a dormire in motel.

Questo era ciò che Shirabu pensava, almeno fino a quando il coach Washijo non ebbe finito di parlare con la receptionist di quel motel da due soldi che fortunatamente si erano ritrovati a soli due chilometri a piedi da dove il loro mezzo si era fermato.

“Mi dispiace, ragazzi, ma non hanno abbastanza stanze. Dovrete dividerle.”

“Io e Wakatoshi ne prendiamo una!!” urlò immediatamente Tendou alzando una mano al cielo mentre avanzava verso Washijo per afferrare un mazzo di chiavi alla cieca. Il professore lo guardò male per il tono che aveva usato, ma non poté far altro che accettare. In poco tempo, tutti i suoi amici si erano trovati un compagno di stanza e Shirabu fu costretto ad accontentarsi di chi restava.

“Allora andiamo?” Kenjiro strabuzzò gli occhi quando si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto dividere la stanza con Semi.

 _“Perché lui?”_ si ritrovò a lamentarsi in silenzio _“Di tutti i membri della squadra doveva capitarmi proprio l’unico che mi odia?”_ ma non disse nulla e si limitò a seguirlo.

“Certo che non poteva proprio andarci peggio!” commentò l’albino mentre salivano le scale. Shirabu stava per concordare quando si rese conto che il senpai non si stava riferendo al fatto che avrebbero dovuto stare insieme per la notte, ma al motel in generale. Rise quando notò il modo con cui storceva il naso per ogni cosa.

“Che c’è? Mai dormito in un motel economico?”

“Perché, tu sì?”

“Non siamo tutti ricchi come te.” Shirabu si pentì subito del tono che aveva usato. Non voleva essere irrispettoso, ma il continuo non capire dei suoi compagni di scuola quanto per lui la situazione economica fosse diversa aveva iniziato ad irritarlo già molto tempo prima. I suoi amici davano quindi per scontato che lui non arrivasse mai in ritardo agli allenamenti perché non capivano che i mezzi pubblici potevano tardare o scioperare; gli annunciavano a cose già fatte quanti soldi avrebbe dovuto mettere per un regalo perché non capivano che non avrebbe mai potuto permettersi la loro stessa quota e non capivano che per lo stesso motivo non poteva uscire a fare baldoria tanto spesso quanto facevano loro.

“Giusto…” mormorò Semi senza aggiungere altro. Shirabu arrossì per la rabbia e la vergogna. Eita era al terzo anno mentre lui al secondo, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto scusarsi, stava lottando per farlo quando l’albino parlò ancora:

“Siamo arrivati. Questa è la nostra stanza.” il più piccolo annuì e seguì l’altro all’interno sbattendo sulla sua schiena quando questi si arrestò di colpo.

“Ma cosa-?” iniziò a chiedere, poi capì: quella era una stanza matrimoniale, non doppia.

“Quindi era questo che intendeva il coach.” constatò il castano superando il più grande e poggiando la propria borsa sul letto. Poi iniziò a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di un modo in cui potersi sistemare, ma la stanza era solo provvista di letto, comodini, e comò con un vecchio televisore sopra.

“Posso sistemarmi a terra se ti-”

“Non dire sciocchezze.” non lo fece finire il più grande “Il letto è abbastanza grande per entrambi”.

Era ancora presto, così Semi e Shirabu raggiunsero il resto degli amici nell’aria comune e lì si organizzarono per cenare. Le battute della squadra – una volta scoperta la situazione dei due alzatori – non si risparmiarono, soprattutto perché con la mezzanotte sarebbe arrivato anche San Valentino, ma né lui né Semi sembrarono darci molto peso.

A Shirabu piaceva Semi. Anche troppo. Gli aveva rubato il posto in squadra, e già questo era bastato affinché i suoi occhi venissero sempre attratti in direzione della panchina. Si sentiva in soggezione quando lui lo osservava. Sapeva di dover soddisfare le aspettative, altrimenti avrebbe reso vana l’inattività di Semi nel suo ultimo anno di liceo. Erano molte le volte in cui – guardandolo – non riusciva ad impedirsi di sentirsi in colpa. Sapeva di essere più bravo, quello era un dato oggettivo, eppure Eita sembrava davvero amare giocare a pallavolo e Kenjiro era la ragione per cui non poteva farlo tanto spesso quanto avrebbe voluto. Arrossì e distolse lo sguardo quando il più grande lo sorprese a fissarlo, e non appena ebbe finito di mangiare corse subito in camera farfugliando a Semi che l’avrebbe aspettato sveglio per aprirgli la porta.

Dovette attendere poco perché l’altro bussasse. Com’è ovvio nessuno di loro aveva il pigiama né cose come lo spazzolino da denti, quindi Shirabu indossava solo una maglia quando andò ad aprire al compagno. Semi lo squadrò da capo a piedi, quindi il più piccolo arrossì e si affrettò a ritrarsi.

“Non ho intenzione di morderti, sai?” lo prese in giro ridendo il più grande mentre lui si infilava sotto le coperte.

“Sembrava di sì.” rispose lui tranquillo, e Semi rise ancora. Si spogliò in fretta, si lavò alla ben e meglio e lo raggiunse nel letto. Il castano lo guardò con occhi spalancati quando si accorse che aveva intenzione di dormire solo in mutande, ma gli voltò presto le spalle quando Eita rispose alla sua espressione con un ghigno divertito. L’albino spense la luce del comodino e rimasero in silenzio per un po’. Sembrava quasi lo sarebbero rimasti fino all’indomani mattina quando Semi parlò:

“Sei stato bravo, oggi.” Shirabu non si voltò, ma mormorò un ringraziamento.

“Anche tu.” disse poco dopo.

“Non ho giocato poi moltissimo…” il più piccolo si irrigidì e non rispose, poi fu di nuovo Semi a parlare:

“Perché continui a darmi consigli su come migliorare? Con gli altri del terzo anno non lo fai.” Kenjiro dovette rifletterci prima di rispondere.

“So quanto sei bravo e voglio che tu sia migliore. Ma se ti dà fastidio smetterò.”

“Non mi dà fastidio.” negò subito “Ma noi giochiamo nello stesso ruolo. Tu sei titolare, aiutare me potrebbe essere controproducente.” Shirabu si voltò in modo tale da poter guardare – nella penombra della stanza – il proprio senpai.

“Io non la vedo in questo modo. Voglio solo aiutarti.”

“Vuoi aiutare me e non gli altri del terzo?” il castano arrossì. Non avrebbe di certo potuto ammettere che la cotta che aveva per lui lo spingeva a fare ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

“Gli altri del terzo mi mettono un po’ in soggezione. È difficile per me dire cosa fare a una persona più grande.” Semi rise, ma Shirabu non avrebbe saputo dire se divertito oppure no.

“Io invece non ti metto in soggezione?”

“Tu più di tutti.” rispose d’impeto il più basso, poi arrossì talmente tanto che fu sicuro di essere stato visto nonostante il buio nella stanza. “È solo che qualcosa mi spinge a volerti aiutare. Questo ti infastidisce?” chiese sulla difensiva. Dopodiché vide la sagoma di Semi scuotere la testa in un segno di diniego.

“È solo che mi confonde. Credevo che tu mi odiassi.” Shirabu spalancò gli occhi del tutto scioccato a quell’affermazione e non poté fare a meno di avvicinarsi all’altro per cercare di capire se fosse serio.

“Che cosa!? Ma da dove ti viene in mente questa idea?? Semmai sei tu che odi me!” si fissarono in silenzio per un po’. Gli occhi di entrambi ormai abituati alla penombra gli permisero di studiarsi a vicenda, e dopo un tempo che a Kenjiro parve interminabile, Eita sorrise divertito.

“Sarà vero quello che dice Tendou, allora.” l’altro si limitò a fissarlo curioso in attesa che continuasse, ma quando Semi lo fece quasi sperò di poter tornare indietro: “Dice che c’è troppa tensione sessuale, tra noi due.” Shirabu sapeva di non essere mai arrossito tanto. Avrebbe voluto allontanarsi, nascondere il viso tra i cuscini, ma il suo corpo era del tutto immobilizzato, così il più grande poté continuare.

“Potremmo farlo.” sussurrò mentre i suoi occhi scendevano alle labbra dei più piccolo ed il suo corpo si avvicinava “Testare la teoria di Tendou, e guadagnarci in ogni caso una notte di sesso, che lui abbia ragione oppure no.” il castano non riuscì a rispondere. Invece, deglutì e – come l’altro – passò dal guardarlo negli occhi a fissargli le labbra. Nel frattempo, Semi si era avvicinato e adesso erano a pochi millimetri l’uno dall’altro, tanto che Shirabu poteva sentire il fiato di Eita sulla pelle.

“Che ne dici?” chiese piano e roco. Il più piccolo non poté far altro che gemere e Semi prese quel verso come un _“Sì.”_

Si baciarono. Shirabu non aveva mai baciato nessuno con la lingua, prima, eppure era sicuro di essere andato bene. Semi non perse tempo e immediatamente lo sovrastò approfondendo il contatto. Il castano – probabilmente per la prima volta in vita sua – non riusciva a pensare lucidamente e la cosa lo terrorizzò. Semi gli aveva messo una mano sotto la maglietta e strusciato il bacino addosso quando come un salvagente lanciato ad un naufrago uno sprazzo di lucidità fece rinsavire Shirabu che spinse via il compagno di squadra con forza.

“Non posso!” urlò quasi terrorizzato.

“Perché no?” Kenjiro rispose a quella domanda con lo sguardo più incazzato che avesse mai rivolto all’altro alzatore prima di arrossire, distogliere lo sguardo e rispondere a parole:

“Io credo… che potrei essere innamorato, quindi non sarebbe giusto farlo.” passò un secondo di silenzio, poi Eita sospirò afflitto e si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Lo so.”

“Tu cosa!?”

“Insomma, lo immaginavo.” si corresse “D’altronde è ovvio da come lo guardi.”

 _“Lo?”_ si chiese Shirabu, e stava per fare la stessa domanda ad alta voce quando Semi continuò:

“Ma lui ha Tendou, Shirabu. Devi fartela passare, sia per te che per loro. Non ne verrà niente di buono se continuerai ad andare dietro a Ushiwaka.” il più piccolo spalancò gli occhi prima di colpire forte e indispettito il suo senpai in pieno petto.

“Ma di cosa stai parlando! A me non piace Ushijima!!” era rosso di rabbia per la sicurezza con cui l’altro aveva affermato una cosa simile.

“Sei proprio un imbecille! Sei tu quello che-!” si interruppe appena in tempo. L’impeto del momento aveva fatto in modo da oscurare tutti i suoi freni inibitori. Deglutì prima di voltare le spalle all’altro nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino.

“Sono io quello che- _cosa_ , Shirabu.” era una domanda che non suonava tanto come tale. Kenjiro fece finta di non sentirla, ma gli riuscì più difficile quando Semi lo sovrastò di nuovo costringendolo a guardarlo.

“Sono io _cosa_.” ripeté non curandosi degli occhi lucidi del più piccolo. Questi provò ancora a fuggire da quella stretta, e non riuscendoci distolse perlomeno lo sguardo.

“Lascia stare.”

“Dimmelo.”

“Perché vuoi farmelo dire!?” urlò arrabbiato “Tanto hai capito benissimo cosa stavo per dire.” Semi lo guardò per qualche secondo, ancora gli reggeva le spalle così che l’altro non potesse fuggire. Poi, senza preavviso, si calò sul suo volto e lo baciò con passione. Shirabu riuscì a mettere le braccia tra i loro corpi per spingerlo via.

“Sei un bastardo, smettila!”

“Perché!? Se ti piaccio dovresti volerlo anche tu.”

“Non se lo fai solo per testare una stupida teoria di Tendou!” ansimò Shirabu. Aveva il fiato corto, il viso arrossato e le lacrime intrappolate sugli occhi dai quali non permetteva loro di sfuggire.

“Non voglio testare una teoria di Tendou.” disse Semi dopo un po’. Il tono di voce totalmente diverso da quello usato solo pochi istanti prima. “Io credevo che a te piacesse Ushiwaka e…” sospirò, poi sembrò cambiare idea abbandonando del tutto la frase precedente.

“Non voglio testare una teoria di Tendou.” ricominciò “Voglio stare con una persona altruista, che pensa agli altri prima che a sé stessa. Che sopporta quei cazzoni ricchi dei suoi amici per affetto. Che non fa altro che adocchiare la panchina a bordocampo per paura che l’alzatore che ha sostituito non lo giudichi all’altezza. Voglio stare con una persona intelligente, che studia con passione ma che non penserebbe mai di vantarsi della propria media con gli altri.” Shirabu rimase senza fiato nel sentire tutto quello. Non avrebbe mai creduto che Semi lo osservasse tanto.

“Ma tu devi permettermelo. Devi darmi una possibilità.” lo accarezzò dolce su una guancia ed una lacrima traditrice raggiunse le sue dita che subito si mossero rapide per asciugarla.

“Non dobbiamo per forza fare sesso, ma ti prego permettimi di baciarti ancora.” il castano deglutì prima di annuire. Semi sorrise e tornò con le labbra sulle sue. Il bacio che ne seguì fu molto più dolce e lento di quelli precedenti. Shirabu ricambiò, ma Eita non era stupido. Sapeva che il più piccolo ancora stentava a credere di piacergli. Quindi, quella di andarci piano con lui fu una decisione facile da prendere.

Non si spinsero oltre i baci, quella notte. Semi si sarebbe guadagnato la sua fiducia, gli avrebbe fatto capire che teneva davvero a lui, che voleva davvero provare a costruire qualcosa, e solo allora avrebbe accettato di fare l’amore con l’alzatore che secondo tutti avrebbe dovuto odiare.

“Sta succedendo davvero?” sussurrò Kenjiro labbra su labbra. Semi rise, poi buttò uno sguardo alla sveglia analogica che era sul comodino.

“Dev’essere la magia di San Valentino.”


End file.
